


Extracurricular Activities

by TrinityEverett



Series: Reference Material [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: A lazy afternoon, a collage, and a little question. A Reference Material-verse story. Caskett, College AU.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Reference Material [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/722079
Kudos: 2





	Extracurricular Activities

**Extracurricular Activities**

_Prompted about a million years ago by i-prefer-west-side. I hope you like this, Lindsey!_

_A Reference Material Verse ficlet_

* * *

She has no doubt that his bathing suit wasn't dry when he flopped onto her bed, but Kate can't really bring herself to care about chlorine in her sheets when he looks so damn good sprawled out like that. He's broad and tanned, and her hands itch to press against the smooth skin of his back, to trace the line of his spine, and feel the coil of his muscles. Her lips tingle at the thought of touching the spot behind his ear that always makes him squirm, trailing along the column of his throat, nipping at the space where his neck meets his shoulder.

It would absolutely start something they likely wouldn't be able to finish before her roommate returns from her study group (or wherever she is today), but oh, how enjoyable it would be.

She drapes her damp towel over her desk chair and crosses the room in two steps, squirming onto her bed beside Rick and touching her mouth to his sun-warmed skin.

"You still awake, babe?" she breathes, slipping her hand along his side, careful not to tickle – that's a mission for later.

"Mmm, barely."

Kate smiles against his neck, nuzzling closer. They'd spent the day swimming and soaking up the late September sun; she doesn't blame him for being tired. If she sits like this long enough, she's pretty sure she'll doze off, too.

"But," he continues as her hand drifts around his waist and her nails tease over his belly, "I could be awake quite easily, too. In fact, I'd say that's already happening."

Kate smothers a giggle in his shoulder. "I've barely touched you," she teases, feeling her blood heat up at the words anyway; turning him on gets her, it always has.

Rick rolls onto his back, giving her a glimpse of his sly smile before he pulls her closer, covering her lips with his.

"Let's fix that, then," he murmurs, slipping a hand up her back and tugging at the knot on her bathing suit top.

He's sprawled on his stomach, board shorts once again covering his hips in deference to the fact that Angela really could be back at any time, when she returns from the bathroom. As much as she hates that they needed to get dressed, Kate actually likes her roommate this semester, so they try to be conscientious of the other girl whenever Rick comes over. She thinks he might be asleep this time, but he hums and turns his head when she approaches the bed again, disproving that.

"When did you put up all the pictures?" he asks, squirming back toward the wall to make room for her. Kate smiles, resting a knee on the bed and glancing at the collage of sunsets and selfies they'd taken together during their vacation.

She dips her head, catching his mouth in a kiss. She'd decorated on a whim after leaving him at the airport in California, returning to New York in time for class the following day while he stayed to do press for his next book.

"Last week. But I put the last picture up yesterday while you were on the plane."

He nods, winding an arm around her waist and tugging her down. Kate hums, relaxing against him.

"I like it," Rick says, touching his lips to her forehead. "Think you'll put it up again at your next place?"

"Mmm, probably will," she says. "I really like how it turned out. The colors, the weirdo in the pictures with me…"

He laughs, squeezing her. "That's ruggedly handsome weirdo, thank you."

"Oh, I apologize; my mistake." She grins, lifting her chin to brush her mouth over his. "The ruggedly handsome weirdo in the pictures really brings it all together."

"Thought so," Rick hums, taking another kiss. Kate laughs against his mouth, giving his chest a mocking pat when she pulls away. "You know where it would look really good? By the front door at my place."

Kate stills. He's not… is he saying what she thinks he is? She licks her lips, looking up, finding him staring back – dead serious. "Are you…"

"Asking you to move in with me at the end of the semester," he confirms, brushing soft fingers down her cheek. "I know you finally have a roommate you like and all, but-"

"Yes," she breathes, curling her hand around the back of his neck and pulling his mouth to hers. "I-yes, Rick."

Her heart thunders against her breast, but it's a wondrous, happy throb.

They're moving in together.

* * *

_To see the inspiration to this ficlet, check out the cover photo on this story, or visit: bunysliper. tumblr. com slash post/178998714935 / extracurricular-activities-prompted-about-a_

_Other stories in this universe (in chronological order):_

_Late Night Study Break  
_ _Reference Material  
TGIF  
A Persuasive Argument  
Extracurricular Activities  
_ _Make it So Easy_  
_summa cum laude  
_ _Always Right_

_and more tagfics and drabbles, which can be found on my tumblr at bunysliper dot tumblr slash reference - material!_


End file.
